Show No Weakness
by little-emily97
Summary: Olivia Hales is hard to describe. She's beautiful, rich, tough and an orphan from Metropolis. Her parents were murdered by the Gotham City criminal, the Penguin and Livvy wants revenge. But will she succeed with the help of the ridiculously attractive and shrewd Tim Drake? -SEQUEL #1 TO SHOW NO MERCY!-
1. Chapter 1

Show No Weakness

Gotham was the last chance I had. Everywhere else was too pure and delightful. I needed what Gotham could offer; terror and ignorance so I could go through my miserable life unnoticed and accomplish what I aimed to do. This is a burning city filled with disgrace and horror and it's what I've called home for the past few weeks.

I was born in Metropolis seventeen years ago to Alice and Shane Hales, innocent enough names and sweet enough people, until you knew what they did behind closed doors. They were heavily involved in severe drug trades, sex trafficking and underground wrestling which is where most of their fortune budded from. I was never oblivious to my parents' careers. In fact, by the time I had turned fourteen I was well and truly one of their top wrestlers.

No one would ever suspect that petite and nerdy Livvy Hales was a feared fighter after school hours, especially with her super rich and philanthropic parents that gave her everything she could ever dream of. But then again, no one expected her entire family to be murdered by the Penguin and his goons. Which brings me back to the reasons of why I'm in Gotham with nothing more than a small suitcase full of money and guns and a duffel bag of clothes. Firstly, Penguin has a very large price on my head which has forced me to go into hiding. Second of all, I'm going to kill him for what he did to my family.

I walked along the filthy pathway of Gotham's slums, lengthy ginger curls framing my face as the breeze chilled me to the bone. I fingered my front fringe, the strands beginning to tickle my eyelashes and my honey gaze watched the entire street around me. You can't be too careful in Gotham, everywhere I walked screams and sirens filled my ears while the unmistakeable smell of smoke made me want to gag.

The city had gotten more gloomy and dangerous ever since that new villain came to town a little over a year ago. Mercy, I think her name is? I heard that around about the same time as the massacre happened at Wayne Manor she went bonkers and that hero Nightwing went with her or something.

Ah yes, the Bat family. I've heard from whispers that there is a fair amount of them, but yet I fail to see any appearances here. Even though people have tried to mug me twice and there was an attempted rape. I beat the snot out of them of course, but it would have been interesting to see if a Batgirl or even a Robin to come to a damsels rescue. But turns out a girl has to save herself in this damn town.

I holed myself up in an abandoned apartment building, the rooms smelling like dust and mould and I spent most of my time just sitting still and being quiet. It's not like I can do anything without drawing attention to myself. The street I was on was covered in litter, including condoms, cigarettes and even a lot of syringes. This city is so corrupt, even with the horde of supposed heroes defending it. Do they even know how bad it gets?

I kicked a syringe, the glass shattering on the wall and I hoped no thug had heard it. Yes, that's how common muggings happen here. I could hear a couple of whispers behind me and knew that my hope was in vain. Great, I've caught more attention. Three guys stepped into my path, unfortunately my 'home' still being a fair walk away.

"Shit", I cursed when I turned around and saw another three bulky men behind me. I'm god damn trapped.

"That's no way for a pretty thing like you to talk." They were approaching me slowly, sadistic grins on their faces and I knew this wouldn't be an ordinary mugging. I can't handle this many people at once, I've been away from my training for too long. I decided to do the gazelle trick and run away from the threat, dashing to the left and not really noticing where I was running too. I could hear the voices and pounding feet of the six men running behind me and panic begin to take over as I realise they aren't puffing or slowing down in the slightest.

I distracted myself with panic and didn't notice that I had run straight into an alley until I collided with a wall and fell on my backside. The chuckling of the men dragged my attention away from the pain and I scampered to get up and brace my back against the wall. Literally, I was acting like a typical seventeen-year-old girl would but I can be embarrassed by that later, because right now I was being approached by six huge and horny men that want to take rather than buy me a drink.

They had horrific expressions on their face and a couple were cooing me, trying to calm me down first so I won't put up a fight. "It's alright, darlin'. If you play along, we'll be nice and gentle with you."

The others also tried whispering soft things to me, but of course I didn't give in. My mind was racing with what the hell could I do, but my time was running out as they got closer at a ridiculously slow pace. There's nothing around for me to grab onto to hoist myself onto the roof, there's no doors, windows... nothing. A flurry of swears swept through my mind and I just had to think of _something_.

Only one option came to mind and I wanted to groan at the girly response but it was all I had. It didn't seem to help anyone else that I could hear as I strolled down the street, but to hell I was letting my only option go. I opened my mouth and let out a pain-filled scream, the sheer terror in my vocal chords being cast out into the city for anybody to hear.

I screamed three times between breaths before I gave up, realizing no one was going to help me. The closest man went to grab my neck and I braced for the grasp by closing my eyes and turning my head, but it never came. Instead, I heard a whooshing sound and then a cry of pain from one of the men.

I opened my eyes to the sound of a young boy's voice. "You gentlemen wouldn't be here to attack this girl, are you?"

They all swore and one man even ran away at the sight of the lean, muscled superhero grinning down at us. I believe it was the boy called Red Robin? He jumped down and began to fight the men with a metal bo staff and so I took the time to look at him. It's my first encounter with a superhero and all I could do was admire him in wonder. His red suit clung to his very attractively chiselled body, a fabric mask shielding his eyes with a cape billowing behind him. His choppy black hair wisped around his head with every movement, the strands not too long but not short at all. He also had a wide smile as he beat up my attackers. It didn't take him long to finish them off and my breathing was coming out in panicked gasps.

Red Robin noticed my expression and shrunk his staff before putting it away and approaching me. I was looking everywhere, trying to notice any signs of hostility but I found none and soon I relaxed. "Hey, you're okay now. I'm a good guy."

I smiled awkwardly and may have swooned a little at his soft, smooth voice. "T-thank-you. How did you find me?"

He chuckled and stood up straight, his height making me want to drool especially compared to my petite physique. "Well, it's hard to ignore the screams of a damsel in distress. Looks like I got here just in time."

I blushed slightly. "Well, thank you. I'll be going now."

I went to move past him but he tapped my shoulder, grabbing my attention. "Aw, doesn't the hero get a hug at least?"

He smiled a toothy grin at me and I couldn't help but let him wrap his arms around me. My arms snaked around his neck and I buried my face in his chest, my height just reaching his shoulders. He was warm, from what I could tell through the spandex and he smelt really freaking good. This is what I imagine an underwear model would smell like.

I broke away a moment later and smiled before turning on my heel and walking out of the alley. Quickly I found out where I was and began to make my way home. The night was cold, but it didn't affect me as much as leaving Red Robin's embrace had. I shivered to my bones after I let go, my body already yearning for his warmth. I brushed the thought away and huffed whilst quickening my pace.

I could hear someone running above me and I smirked coolly. "You know, it's creepy to follow girls in the Narrows, little bird."

"I'm just making sure my beautiful damsel gets home safe!" I couldn't see him, but I knew he had a smile like a Cheshire cat.

"What if I'm not heading home and going to deal drugs or something?"

"Well..." I heard something that sounded like a muted gun-shot and soon I could feel one of Red Robin's arms scoop me up and I briefly shrieked before gripping onto him while seeing that we were swinging on a grappling hook. "... I guess if you're going to do illegal things, then I'll have to stop you."

"And what if I'm not doing illegal things? Doesn't that make you a stalker?" My arms were around his neck and my fingertips tickled his hair at the nape of his neck. He landed on a nearby building and put me down so his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my arms had slipped to his chest.

"Well if that means that I get to look at you for longer… Then, yes I'll happily be a stalker." I smiled and shook my head. Darn teenage superhero with your sweet talking.

"Too bad, stalker bird. I don't want you around." I broke out of his grasp and went out on a limb by jumping off the side of the building. Thankfully there was a fire escape that I could grab and I swung myself so that I can hide under the stairs with my hood up. I heard Red Robin descend and search erratically for me before cursing under his breath and leaving.

I waited another couple of minutes before getting out of my spot and climbing to the ground where I dusted off my blue jeans and left my hoodie up. Finally, I was on my way home and able to think about what I could do. What's the overall goal, Olivia? To kill penguin and destroy his organization.

Now, how do I do that? I need to infiltrate his ranks and wedge myself in and to do that I need to work myself into the slums. What could a girl possibly do to be ignored whilst in public in the underworld of Gotham? Only a couple of ideas come to mind and they are all unappealing. I could either become someone's bitch, be a stripper (which should involve protection by the club owner) or become a prostitute. I scrunched up my nose in disgust at the ideas.

The least detesting job was becoming a stripper. I mean, under all these clothes I did have a nice body; not trying to sound too modest. It's not too late at night, only around midnight which is the equivalent to midday in the Narrows. Which means if I dress cheap and go to a club, maybe they could hire me or I could give them a sample. Oh god, I'm going to be terrible.

I got back to the abandoned apartment five minutes later and shrugged off my hoodie, shirt and jeans. Surprisingly, I had prepared for this situation and I pulled out a lacy black push-up bra, sparkly silver midriff and light blue short shorts and also a long black trench coat to cover my body until I get to the club. The clothing was uncomfortable as I put it on and I finished it with thigh-high black stiletto boots. Oh yeah, I look like a whore.

I left soon after, heading towards where I found a strip club a few days ago. I had some money in my pocket just in case and my mobile phone in the trench coat pocket. It's quite cold tonight and I shivered as my heels clicked on the street. I wonder what Red Robin would think if he saw me now.

I shook my head roughly as I approached the illuminated building and I had to pay to get inside, the bouncer eyeing me off suspiciously. The club was called Illusion and the inside was dimmed with lighting only on the stage and soft pink and blue lights to the sides. Tables were everywhere and the bar was filled with men. On the stage there was a raven haired girl twirling around a pole with no top on and money stuffed in her underwear.

To be honest, I have no idea where to proceed from here. I heard someone clear their throat from behind me and I turned to see a big man with greying hair and a thin nose. "You're not one of my dancers."

Ah, he must be the owner. "No, but I came here to be one."

He harrumphed and took my wrist, dragging me through a door that led to a bright dressing room. Sparkling cloth was everywhere along with make-up and a lot of hair product. Shoot, I forgot to do my make-up. I stood awkwardly as the man assessed me and I tried not to feel self-conscious. "Why do you want to work here, Miss…"

"Uh, just call me Bee." I bit my lip awkwardly. Worst made up name, ever.

"Bee short for anything, sweetheart?" I shook my head.

"My mother was a bit of a spiritualist, if you will. Well, before her and Dad died." Sob stories always get you what you want.

"So, no parents?" I shook my head. "How old are you?"

"I'm 19," I lied.

He put his hand to his mouth in thought. "That's a fairly innocent age. Maybe innocence could be your gig. Alright, show me what we're working with."

I slowly pulled my trench coat apart and let it fall to the ground. I felt my nice cleavage heaving as I breathed and the heated air tickle my legs. It was warm in here, filled with testosterone and feminine sweat. The man moved to analyse me, walking around and gazing at all of my body. "What's your name?"

"Alan Falcone. Yes, I'm related to Carmine Falcone." He brushed my hair from my shoulders. "However, my dear Uncle and I are a part of different… organizations."

I nodded, not wanting to dig too deep just yet. He stepped back and smiled maniacally at me. "You start tomorrow… Honey Bee."

**TA-DA! SEQUEL NUMBER ONE TO SHOW NO MERCY! **

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW AND ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!**

** Emily_Ascough**

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SHOW NO MERCY THEN DO IT! **

**SHOW NO RESISTANCE INVOLVING JASON TODD WILL BE UP TOMORROW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night came way too quickly and to be honest, I'm quite terrified to work at a strip club. Strange men groping my body and having to dance. What if I can't dance? I'll lose my job and then I'll have to start all over again. I stopped panicking, trying to relax myself as I approached the dim club. None of the lights were on because it was a couple of hours before the shift, and I didn't know how to get in.

I tried knocking on the door and waited a few minutes until it surprisingly opened, revealing the girl I saw on stage last night. She smiled at me and it looked very seductive. "Well, you must be Honey Bee."

I nodded awkwardly and she opened the door to let me through, my heels clicking on the ground and my trench coat brushing my knees. The woman shut the door and offered her hand to me. "They call me Hope."

"Is that your real name?" Her southern accent was adorable and it added more to her allure as straight raven hair tumbled down her shoulders and onto her silky blue dressing gown.

"Nah, Hope is what everyone feels when I look at them. Hoping for my specific attention. I'm like the girls' mother around here and I sure do look after my girls." I smiled. Okay, maybe not all of this job will be bad. "Now, come on darlin'. We got to see what we're working with and what your act will be before Boss man comes in."

Still holding my hand, she led me past the stage and into the dressing room that I was in last night. The lights were on in here and was tidier than it was yesterday. Make-up and hair products coated the tables and mirrors lined the wall. "How many girls are there?"

Hope shrugged. "There's around twenty five and we all have special roles here. Now, take a seat and I'll do your hair and make-up."

I thanked her and took a random seat, eyes wide at the various products I've never seen before whilst Hope plugged in hair electronics and gathered items. "Have you ever danced before, Honey?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing of the sort. Hell, I've only ever had sex once altogether."

Her head snapped up from what she was doing and she grinned at me. "I know your act, Bee. The innocence game. You're going to be shy and innocent and you won't give lap dances or private sittings. Just the stage and until I say otherwise, don't remove anything past your underwear."

I took a deep breath, now getting extremely nervous and my voice sounded shaky. "Does anything bad happen here, Hope?"

She sighed which did not relieve my nerves. "Super-villains come in here a lot. Demanding things and shouting a lot. They don't ever harm the girls though. Ever. You'll be safe here."

Last night I realized that everything is different here. I can't remotely be the Livvy from Metropolis; including knowing self-defense. These girls are delicate and could scream as soon as someone does something wrong. So I must be one of those girls.

Hope began to do something with my hair and I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the pampering before I get semi-naked in front of a hoard of strange old men. So much better than being a prostitute or someone's bitch.

My hair and make-up was done an hour later, and I looked amazing. My hair was curled into angelic ringlets and my eyes were dark with a light pink lipstick, and blush coating my cheeks. I looked so innocent and pure. Hope made a noise of satisfaction and then walked over to a clothing rack where she was obviously finding me a costume. She came back five minutes later with some really tight-fit fabric. "Here you go, Bee. Put these on."

I walked into the bathroom, hearing Hope laugh at my shyness and looked at what she chose. There was a long-sleeved v-neck midriff shirt that was obviously for teasing and the fabric was also silky to the touch. The bottoms were just matching booty shorts that were sure to leave the bottom of my ass hanging out. I changed, my cleavage loving the shirts design and I was glad to have been put through grueling workouts in the past so my body looked mighty fine.

I walked out and Hope clapped in happiness at how I looked. "Wow! You look so sexy! Put your boots back on, they'll look great!"

I put the heels on and noticed that Hope had changed too into something that would be a black bikini if the fabric was thicker. I felt awkward looking at another girl this bare, but it's my job for now so I have to comply. I really am innocent… I wasn't even lying about having sex only once.

I was distracted by the sound of the dressing room door opening and in came a lot of girls who were different in every way. Then followed Al… Mr. Falcone. The girls looked curiously at me and Mr. Falcone smiled at me. "Very nice job, Hope. What's her gig?"

"Innocence. She's just adorable and I think she should be kept away from clients. The stage is for her or even a cage." A _cage?!_

Mr. Falcone hummed for a minute and then walked around to assess my outfit. "Yes, a cage would benefit her nicely but I think tonight should just be an initiation to Illusion of some sort."

I looked to Hope who was grinning. "I'll take care of it."

"To work, ladies," Mr. Falcone called as he exited and only then did I noticed that all of the other girls were already in their costumes.

Hope called them all to attention and they stood around as she motioned for me to stand next to her. I waved at everyone shyly. "Everyone, this is Honey Bee! Say hi, girl."

"Hi, everybody…" Most smiled at me and said hello, but the real stuck up ones just snobbed me altogether. Hope ushered everyone out onto the "floor" now and she gave me a quick pep-talk before leading me to a door that leads onto the stage.

She turned to me with a serious expression. "Alright, Honey Bee. You may be innocent, but you still have to be sexy. I'm going to go up there and when I call your name, you're going to come up and own that crowd. Got it?"

I nodded and she smiled reassuringly before leaving me to go on the stage. I could hear pounding music but also the hollering and catcalling of the men – and some women – in the crowd as Hope walked onto the stage with probably the hottest strut I have ever seen. She had gotten a microphone on her way up and she called everyone to attention. I think my palms are sweating. This is it; I'm going to be a stripper.

Hope spoke to the crowd for a few minutes so I took the time to look from where I was. I could see one of the cages Mr. Falcone had talked about and in there was a blonde girl with no top, dancing and grinding against the bars. Oh god, no way am I able to do that.

I heard my name being called and looked up to see Hope motioning for me. I began to walk, crossing my feet in front of each other to make my hips swing and I walked onto the brightly lit stage where whistles and cheering erupted around me. I smiled softly at the crowd and that made them go wilder. "Meet Honey Bee, everybody! Show them what you got!"

My eyes widened slightly but I saw the pole down the end of the runway and knew what I had to do. I walked down to the end and grabbed a hold of the cool metal while Hope talked to the crowd about my innocence and shyness. I walked slyly around the pole a couple of times, getting the feel of it and just as I was about to jump and do my first spin, the entrance burst open with a huge bang that caused a couple of girls to squeal in fright.

Standing in the doorway was a boy who looked 20 or so with a mop of blonde hair and blue eyes that looked all over the club. Even the music had stopped on his entrance and someone could hear a pin drop. He had a dusty trench coat that billowed open revealing a black v-neck and jeans with two straps covering his chest filled with different colored vials. He also had two weird things on his arms that looked like revolvers. Who was he?

"Ah, good evening Jordan. How may I help?" Mr. Falcone approached the boy… Jordan, with open arms and I frowned.

"Please, call me Mr. Crane. I am a guest and not your friend." He sounded like everything he says was a joke and that just made him ten times more dangerous.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump and I turned to see Hope scowling at Jordan. "He's the son of the villain, Scarecrow. Used to best friends with that Mercy, girl and after that he just got cruel. Comes in and demands a free private dance every now and then. The girls that go never talk about it."

I looked up at her and noticed how much hatred she had for someone that obviously didn't treat the girls' right. "Have you ever given him a dance?"

She shook her head sadly. "He hand picks the girl and I would do anything to take their place. I'm just not his type. The poor darlin's. Used to be sexy before he became cruel."

Jordan and Mr. Falcone had been talking while Hope was talking to me and I watched Jordan's facial expressions and actions. Yes, I suppose he was incredibly attractive, but I've seen better and it's a plus that better was a superhero. Hope's grip on my shoulder tightened and I could feel her pulling me away. "I thought I was supposed to dance?"

She hissed to me, but it wasn't directed at me. "I'll be damned if I let that bastard get a hold of y'all on your first night."

She ushered me behind her and then turned to push me towards the exit. We had almost made it until Mr. Falcone called at us. "Where are you taking her, Hope? I thought it was her initiation?"

Hope cursed several times under her breath before turning back and smiling over-sweetly. "She has a little stage-fright right now. She needs some training before going public."

The crowd booed but went dead quiet when Jordan spoke up. "Well, I could get rid of that stage fright for her."

I felt Hope tense next to me and the gasps of some of the girls around the room. "I don't think that's wise, Mr. Crane."

I saw anger flash in his eyes and I held up my hand to Hope and then whispered to her. "I'll be fine. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Jordan had begun to make his way up to me and I walked back to the front of the stage where he was waiting with an outstretched hand. I took it gently and was surprised to find that he had a soft touch. Jordan helped me climb off the stage and began to tug me to a back room, whispering surrounding us as I tried to keep my cool. Although, I'm actually terrified.

He is a flat super villain, just like Penguin, and he could kill me and not care less. No amount of training could put me up against a villain. Jesus Christ, he's the damn son of the Scarecrow! Jordan opened up a black door and pulled me in, and I looking at the surroundings. No windows, just a black leather comforter. Oh god.

The men outside were probably criminals and hard men, but nothing compared to Jordan. I looked up at him fearfully, and he was watching me with a smirk. He had shed off his trench coat and straps and just kept looking at me; it's weird. "What's your name?"

"H-Honey B-Bee…"He stepped forward and put his hand to my chin so I would look into his blue eyes.

"Why are you afraid?"

"You're intimidating and I don't know what to do…" I tried to look away but he just gripped my face tighter so I couldn't move.

"You sit on my lap, move around sexily, give me a hard-on and then I decide what happens." Oh god. Is he going to… rape… me?

"B-but I don't want to. They said I don't have to…" I finally broke away and backed up against the nearest wall, which unluckily for me was directly across from the door.

"Oh, Honey. Who said you have a choice?" He started to move towards me and I could feel my body shaking. I really have to do this. I told Hope I would be okay.

"W-where do I start?" I could feel my eyes beginning to water, but I will not cry. I haven't cried since my parents were murdered.

Jordan smiled. "Good girl. I think first you should get rid of your shirt. It's nice, but unnecessary."

I moved my fingers hesitantly to the bottom of my midriff and pulled the fabric over my head and off my arms, tossing it to the side. I looked back up at Jordan carefully and attempted to stand strong. I could hear something going on outside the room, but I figure it's normal and I ignored it.

He came right up in front of me and smiled almost admiringly. "Even though I can see your fear, even smell it mixed with your beautiful scent… that was hot as hell."

Jordan reached behind my head and pulled my mouth to his. His lips were soft and heated, but I still didn't like it. I tried to struggle free, a couple of tears escaping my eyes but with no success. Luckily for me though, the door burst open and Jordan leapt back slightly to look at who it is. _Son of a bitch! _

Out of anyone, it had to be Red Robin. Why?! He looked at me and I could see the realization dawning on him as he took in my booty shorts and black push-up bra. Then he noticed the tears and seemed to get angry. Jordan smirked, "Get out of here bird boy. I've had enough of your family and I'm busy."

He went to turn back to me and I cowered. "She's afraid of you, Crane. Let her go."

Jordan gripped my neck and I shrieked as he hauled my body so I was in from of him, choking a little. "She's a stripper! A damn slut! It's her job to make me happy."

More tears flowed and I looked at Robin pleadingly as Jordan's grip tightened. "Still hurting over Mercy, Jordan? Let the poor girl go!"

Jordan laughed before throwing me to Robin who caught me as I fell. Why is he my hero? I looked up to him and he was staring at Jordan with malice. His body is tensed and I know I'm in trouble. Robin then whistled with a high-pitch and Wonder Girl ran in, her black hair billowing around her red costume. Oh no, the Teen Titans?! "Found him, Wonder Girl."

Jordan cursed and tried to run out the door, just dodging Wonder Girl's grip and I looked out to see a massive brawl between some shady customers and heroes. Furniture was broken and girls were trying to get backstage without injury. Wonder Girl had followed Jordan out and I looked up at Red Robin. He was staring at me with an annoyed expression. "You and I need to talk."

**Go and check out the other sequel, Show No Resistance with Jason Todd! Please Favourite, Follow and Review!**

**Twitter: Emily_Ascough**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Red Robin had dragged me out the door and past all my co-workers (which was incredibly embarrassing might I add) to the dressing room, where he threw a robe at me and then proceeded to scoop me up bridal style and head out the back door. It's getting annoying being pushed around. He was climbing up the fire escape to get to the roof when I finally had enough. "Put me down!"

"No." I thrashed in his arms, trying to escape but to no avail. He was so sweet and funny last night, what the hell happened?!

"You don't have any right to basically kidnap me!" Now I was angry and it's hard to be angry at someone so attractive.

We got to the roof and he put me down, but held on to my shoulders. "How about an 'Oh, thank-you for saving my life, Robin!'"

I scowled at him and pulled my robe tighter. It's cold out here. "It's my job."

"Oh yeah, you sure looked like you love being almost violated by Jordan Crane!" I sighed, not wanting to deal with this. Everything is so wrong. I was just supposed to work, listen to the customers' conversations and find Penguin. Now I have Batfamily issues.

"You don't know what you're getting into. Leave. Me. Alone." It hurt to say this to be honest. All Red Robin wants to do is help but I can't let him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have helped you." Wait… What? "Now Crane will think there's something special about you. He's smart enough."

Oh hell no. I shoved his chest. "Gee, thanks almighty hero of Gotham!"

We were both angry and both upset. If I'm going to convince him to leave me alone, we need to be rational. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes until re-opening them as I calmed. "You don't understand why I'm doing this."

He came closer to me, also more relaxed. "All I know is that I saved a pretty girl last night and again tonight in a strip club she works at. I just want an explanation and then only maybe will I leave you alone."

I huffed. At least a maybe is better than nothing. "Alright. Where do you want me to start? At the part of me semi-nude or what my favorite color is?"

He smirked, which made me smile. "What's your name?"

"At the club they named me Honey Bee. But my real name is Olivia Hales." He frowned, obviously recognizing my name but it hasn't clicked. I gave him a minute to think about it and finally he gasped and took a small step back.

"Oh my god. What on Earth are you doing at a strip club?!" I wanted to giggle at his reaction but didn't when I realized he knew me because of a murder.

I can't tell him that I want to kill Penguin. That's just dumb. "There is a bounty on my head. I'm in hiding."

He looked at me suspiciously. Of course he doesn't believe me. "Because putting yourself on a stage in front of horny men is definitely in hiding."

I folded my arms stubbornly. "I'm not telling you anything else. No way."

Okay, this conversation is becoming less serious and more childish. How?! I looked at Red Robin who was smiling at me and I knew that we were both just messing around now and it was such a serious topic. I was trying not to laugh. "Does this mean that I have to convince the pretty girl?"

He was moving towards me slyly with his hands extended. Oh god, no. I went to run but he caught me and furiously tickled my sides. I giggled like a school girl and he chuckled at my reaction. How could someone possibly make me go from upset to angry to giggling in only a space of half an hour? Red Robin was an anomaly but he is fun to talk to.

He continued to tickle me, asking me to tell him but I kept refusing until a voice I did not want to hear came from behind us. "Aw, this is cute."

We looked over to see Jordan Crane with a slumped and unconscious Wonder Girl hanging off his shoulder. Red Robin stood tall and I cowered behind him, fixing my robe and regretting wearing heels. "What did you do to her, Crane?"

"I could tell you every chemical in every serum I own and you still wouldn't understand so there's no point. I'll make you a deal." He pulled out a syringe filled with a blue fluid and I frowned.

"Why should I make a deal with you?" Red Robin was pissed again and I put my hand on his arm in comfort.

"Because this little glass container of liquid contains the antidote for the poison I've put in your friend now I say that's a pretty big thing, don't you?" Robin ground his teeth together, knowing he has to save his friend.

"What's the deal?"

"Give me the girl behind you and I'll give you your friend." One of Robin's hands covered mine on his arm and tightened. He didn't want me to go but I don't think there's a choice.

You know what? Fuck this. I let go of him and went to step around. Robin tried to reach out to me but I was determined. This asswipe villain is causing me enough shit tonight and I am done with it. My parents didn't raise me to be a wimp. "I'm not letting you keep me safe when your friend is in danger, little bird."

I looked forward to Jordan who was smiling in success. "I'll only come when you've fixed Wonder Girl."

He shrugged, thinking that's fair and injected her before dropping her body while it recovers. I stepped forward to him and stood tall. "Oh, someone's braver than they were in the club."

I could feel Red Robin's stare on my back and it may have fueled my anger. "That's because you have messed with the wrong girl, Mr. Crane."

I sent a right hook harshly to his face and then spun to elbow him in the ribs. He coughed up blood but it won't be enough to stop him. I went to punch again but he caught my fist. I heard Red Robin's voice alarm as Jordan punched me in the face, sending me crashing to the ground. Damn, that's some strength.

I spat blood everywhere and my vision was fading, but I did catch the sight of Robin leaping onto Jordan with a rage-filled war cry. Only then did I black out.

Oh good god, my head hurts. I reached up and rubbed my cheek which was definitely bruised. I was lying on something cold and hard. Steel? I opened my eyes and when I looked up; all I could see was rock and… bats? Oh no. I sat up quickly, ignoring my pounding headache and looked around. Whoa. This place is freaking cool.

I was on something that looked like a silver surgery table and in the distance I could see a massive set of computers which had a collection of random things to the left a bit including a t-rex and giant penny. To my right was a platform with the god damn Bat-mobile on it. How on Earth did I get here?

I looked down to see myself in my robe still, but with no shoes. Damn, I really want a shower or something. "Hello?"

My voice echoed through the place… would it be called a Batcave? I wouldn't have a clue. I swung my legs over the side of the bench and got up, my feet feeling good without those painful boots on. I pulled my silk robe tighter and moved down the paths until I reached the giant computers. They are left on so I'm assuming that someone is coming back.

I can't help but look at the screen and see pictures and files on my family and myself covering every single computer. Someone's been studying me. "Creepy…"

"Red Robin was looking up your history all night while you slept."I swiveled around to see the first Batgirl staring at the screen. Her red hair, darker than mine, was over her shoulders and her blue eyes were shrewd.

"How long was I asleep for?" I folded my arms and admired her suit. The black and gold design looked fierce and I admired her as a hero. I may be from Metropolis, but I've always looked up to her.

"Two whole days and then some. It's daytime now."

"Then why are you wearing your suit?" She looked at me like it was obvious. "Right… Identities."

"If he hangs around you long enough then you'll know who we all are. He's incredibly smart but Robin's not very good at keeping secrets. Especially when he brought you here instead of Titans Tower."

I laughed. "Why would it be better at Titans Tower?"

Batgirl licked her lips and smiled. "Because at Titans Tower, there are people that don't mind being revealed to a civilian. However, here we have Batman who the entire time you've been here has been pissed at RR."

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

She looked at the screen and there was a picture of me in a fight in my parents' underground wrestling club. "I think you've been causing trouble for a few years now."

I had to laugh at this and then she joined in. "Am I missing something?"

We both looked and saw a kid who looked no older than 10 in a Robin costume and a grumpy face. Batgirl sighed, "What now, Robin?"

"Nightwing's here." Batgirl swore and turned to run in another direction when she stopped abruptly and I looked around her to see a guy no older than 21 in a blue and black leotard looking extremely tired.

He looked straight at me and I felt extremely awkward and out of place. "Who's this?"

Batgirl looked sadly at him and I guess he's been chasing that Mercy girl. "She's a friend of Red Robin's. Jordan Crane attacked her."

The bruise on my cheek throbbed at the mention of his name. That fucker. Nightwing nodded and walked up to me. He was taller than Red Robin and drop dead gorgeous. To be honest, I prefer Red Robin. "Please, don't break Tim's heart. I couldn't bear seeing him go down the same path I have."

"Have you not heard about secret identities, Nightwing?!" Tim… Red Robin's name?! Oh my god. Nightwing didn't even care that he told me.

He turned to Batgirl and Robin who looked at him in shock. "It's better she knows now before he hides anything else. The more secrets, the more pain there will be. Love sucks."

Nightwing turned and left, grabbing Robin by the hood of his cape and dragging him away from the cave. I looked at Batgirl who was shaking her head. "Nightwing used to be the happiest and kindest guy I knew. Then he met her and now all I see is a broken bird with his wings clipped."

Poor Nightwing… To suffer because of love would be the absolute worst. "Why does he chase her?"

Batgirl sat down at the computer. "Because he knows she still loves him. He believes that he can help her."

I nodded and it got really quiet, but it wasn't awkward. Batgirl is really nice when not disapproving. I watched her fiddle on the computers, shifting the files of me out of the way and it was cool watching her work. A few minutes passed before I heard two voices coming our way. Batgirl and I both look up to see Batman and… Tim coming towards us.

Tim was carrying a cup of something that was warm and smelled really good and then did I realize how hungry and thirsty I was. I looked at Batman who was extremely intimidating and just looking at him seemed like an insult. I averted my eyes and looked back at the screen that showed a map of Gotham. "Hey, are you okay?"

I looked back up to see Tim right next to me, holding out the cup he had. I took it and thanked him before taking a sip. Yum, hot chocolate. "I'm alright. Confused why you brought me here, but I'm alright."

"Well, it's not like I know where you live and I couldn't leave you bleeding and unconscious." I shrugged nonchalantly.

We all stood quietly, and now it was awkward. "Nightwing told her your name, Tim."

Red Robin looked at me and I blushed. "I'm sorry it wasn't me who told you, Olivia."

I smiled. "Call me, Livvy. Were you going to tell me at all?"

"I was, actually. Not this soon in knowing you, but I was going to."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." He grinned at me and went to pull the fabric from his eyes.

His eyes were closed when he pulled the mask off and his black eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. "Now, we both know I wasn't going to leave such a beautiful girl alone."

He opened his eyelids and he had the most beautiful ice blue eyes I've ever seen. I could drown in them. Wow.

I blushed, I couldn't help it. "Cute. Tim, we need to tell her what we spoke about."

Hearing Batman talk for the first time gave me shivers, but that eerie feeling did not compare to the serious look these members of the Batfamily were giving me. Damn, I've gotten myself into some shit.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FIRST UPLOAD. WOW. Hopefully, it works now!**

Follow me on Twitter: Emily_Ascough


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Batgirl gave me a sympathetic look before clearing her throat and getting up. "I suppose I'll leave you guys to chat. Please be gentle with Livvy, Batman. She's not like the other Batgirls or me."

I watched her figure disappearing, wishing she hadn't left me alone with Batman, even though Tim was here too. I'm a little bit frightened to be honest.

"There is something I must discuss with you, Miss Hales." His shadow has actually cast over my body and that was even more intimidating.

"Call me, Livvy. Am I in trouble?" Tim chuckled at my panic and I punched him in the arm.

"No, you aren't. But I am going to make you an offer." I frowned, confused and then nodded for him to continue. "You can come and live here with Tim and the others – under a sworn oath of secrecy – and make yourself a new life. I can even enroll you back into school or early into college, coming with protection from Penguin."

My mouth was dropping open. Batman was offering me all of this?! Hot damn! But there's always some sort of string attached. "What's the catch?"

"You will cease your work at the strip club and your hunt for Oswald Cobblepot." I shook my head frantically.

"I can't do that! He murdered my family and the club will give me the link to him!" He squinted his eyes at me.

"Those are my conditions. Take them or leave them. Tim fought me for this while you were unconscious. He pestered me non-stop for two days." I sighed, looking down. I have to avenge my family, they deserve it.

I looked up at Tim who was staring hopefully at me with those beautiful blue eyes. He insisted, "Please, Livvy. Look what had happened on your first night at the club. Batman very rarely offers this."

"Alright… I'll stay." Tim physically jumped in the air and cheered, making me laugh and I could swear that Batman smiled briefly. "But I want to collect my things."

Batman nodded and added, "You also need to take the oath before this is official. Then we can let you in on everything."

My eyes widened. Wow. Wow. _Wow_. I can't believe this is happening to me. I don't think I can stop ever hunting Penguin, but I won't tell them. They can't know. "Why do you even want to help me?"

Tim looked sadly at me and whispered, "Batman understands what it's like to have parents taken away. A lot of us do."

I looked back at him in shock. Oh my gosh. Tim's parents. "I'm so sorry…"

He shook his head. "Don't worry. It was a long time ago. I just want you to know that we understand what it's like."

I smiled softly and he shrugged before Batman made a noise and encouraged me to stand straight with my right hand over my heart. He told me to repeat everything he said and then swear by my name at the end. The oath was lengthy and slightly confusing, but I got it and Tim was smiling proudly the whole time. Oaths can't be broken, I know the severity of the cost of breaking an oath. I've seen the consequences many times in my parent's underground business. Batman told me to drop my hand and I did.

He pulled his hood off and my eyes bugged. _Bruce fucking Wayne?! _"Welcome to the family, Livvy."

"I did not expect that. Not at all. But it actually makes sense…" Bruce chuckled… BATMAN CHUCKLED.

"Tim, please show her to her room and then collect her things." Tim nodded and offered me his hand. My dainty hand intertwined with his gloved hands, warm even through the fabric and he tugged me up a set of stairs that led through a grandfather clock and then into a library. A huge library. Damn, I'm spending some time in here.

"I still can't believe that Batman is Bruce Wayne. Tim, I'm tripping out. Holy damn. Do I really have to go to school or college? I'd rather get a job or something." Tim laughed and held my hand tighter. When I get excited, I chatter a lot.

The halls were long and there were so many. "You can enroll in the same classes as me in college, Liv. Bruce just wants the best for all of us. Dick has already dropped out of college to hunt Charlotte, but Barabara is still a few years ahead and Steph is our age."

My mind was reeling and we stopped in front of a huge wooden door with intricate designs. "Hold up. I have no idea who you're talking about. I'm new to all of this remember."

He opened the door with our hands still together and I blushed. "Fair point. I should probably give you a run through of who is who. Welcome to your new room."

I looked around me and it was huge! There was a king-sized bed with crisp white sheets and a black comforter, an ensuite, a walk-in wardrobe. Everything my old room had… The though made my heart clench and I closed my eyes briefly. "I love it."

"I can take you shopping so you can customize it as much as you like." Tim was so kind, I can't handle it.

I scoffed, "Bitch, please. I have my own money. Which we have to go get after you explain to me who is who."

We sat on the bed and I couldn't contain a giggle at realizing that he was still in his Red Robin get up, but then I stopped when I looked at my own attire. Tim then went to explain that Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Barbara Gordon (the Commissioner's daughter?!) is the first Batgirl who only recently regained the use of her legs, Jason Todd was the Red Hood and apparently I'll probably see him a lot, Damian Wayne was the youngest Robin and only twelve years old. Then he told me about Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. Tim says I probably will not ever see Cass, if so then only briefly and I'll see Stephanie a lot, and she's also Tim's ex-girlfriend. Scary. They're both Batgirls and I realized how extensive the Batfamily really is. He also said that I'm going to meet a lot of heroes in my time here and I should get used to it and don't freak out. And they may or may not care if I know their identities. Tim says that they shouldn't mind because Batman trusts me. Wow, Batman's trust sure means a lot.

We sat in silence for a moment after that, just enjoying each other's company before Tim got up. "Seeing as how it's still daylight, I am going to change into normal clothes and bring you something to wear so we can get your stuff."

I nodded and smiled as he left the room. I think I'm going to like being here, but I don't think it will be for long if I end up finding Penguin. It means I would have lied to Batman and I doubt he would keep me here after that. The thought of betraying Tim like that made my heart ache, but I have to avenge my family. I just have to.

A knock at the door startled me and I got up quickly to open it, revealing a tall elderly man with a thin moustache and kind eyes. "Good afternoon, Miss Hales. I am Alfred, Master Bruce's butler and keeper."

I smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Alfred. Please come in."

He came in and I sat back on the bed as he produced some papers and a pen. "Master Bruce has asked if you could sign these papers to have him as your official legal guardian. He is not adopting you like the boys, but he does need the confirmation."

"Of course!" I took the forms and pen and read briefly before signing where necessary. I handed them back and Alfred thanked me before heading to the door and stopping.

"Also there will be vast media attention from this new lifestyle of yours. Please, if you're uncomfortable just let me or Master Bruce know."

I smiled wider, he's lovely. "I sure will. Thank-you, Alfred."

"You're very welcome, Miss Hales. I'll be waiting for you and Master Tim out the front with the car." I nodded and he shut the door, leaving me again to my thoughts. Although it didn't last long because Tim came in while wearing a hoodie and jeans, carrying girls clothes and sneakers.

"You seem to be about Steph's size. Although with a bigger… Uh… Bust." I giggled and took the clothes, then headed to the bathroom to change. He'd grabbed me a t-shirt and jeans, with a black faux leather jacket. It was comfortable, even if the jeans are a bit too long and the shirt was tight.

I walked out and Tim was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. "We going?"

He shot up and agreed, then took my hand and pulled me through the house. I think I'm going to have to ask Tim for a map to this damn place. I mean, I'm used to huge houses but at least in my own I knew where I was going. We left the house and I didn't have time to gawk at the huge garden because Tim tugged me into the back of a limousine. Now these, I am familiar with.

Alfred had the glass panel up so it separated him from us and it was nice and quiet in the back seat. Tim coughed and I looked at him. He was fiddling with his hands. "Did you see it happen?"

"I'm sorry?" He looked at me, obviously not understanding my reference.

"Did you see your parents die?" His head dropped a bit and he blew out a deep breath.

"No… I was too late. Both times." They died separately. I took his hand reassuringly. "Did you see yours?"

It's painful to talk about. I have spoken out loud about it since the Police wanted the story from me. I didn't even talk at their funeral. My heart swelled in pain and my bruised cheek throbbed. "All of it. Penguin held them in front of me…"

I continued on with the story while I pictured the whole ordeal in my head.

_~Flashback~_

_Oswald Cobblepot was gripping my hair and I could feel blood from my wounds trickling onto my wrestling shorts. I was in the middle of a match. He murdered my opponent. Now my parents are tied before me, my mother crying and my father pleading. Please, someone help us._

_"Shane, you broke our agreement. You haven't supplied to me in months. I can't have that sort of treachery. Alice and your beautiful daughter shouldn't need to suffer because of your incompetence." He pulled my hair tighter and I shrieked. My body was in shock, I couldn't pull out of his grasp. _

_"Oswald, let my baby girl go. She has no part in this." My dad was trying so desperately to help me, but I know it's futile. I am going to die. _

_"She has every part of this. She is your flesh and blood. Your prodigy. I will enjoy tormenting her. Let's begin with the death of a loved one." A man in a ski masked stepped forward and slit my mother's throat._

_Blood poured everywhere as her body collapsed, the red liquid pooling in front of me but I could only stare at her wide eyes, tears staining her cheeks and I screamed. I screamed for my mother. My family is my everything. He can't take that away from me. _

_"My Alice… You monster!" Dad was pissed now, but I was still crying. _

_"I am sick of your face, Hales." I screamed louder this time, my voice crying out to the night as the man stepped forward with the still dripping silver blade…_

"…It haunts my dreams. Not every night, but mostly." Tim's grip was tight on mine and I was grateful; I'm trying so hard not to cry right now. He went to say something when Alfred wound down the window.

"This is where Master Tim called me from last time. Is it near here?" I licked my lips briefly.

"It's just around the corner. I'll go get it." I went to climb out of the car, but Tim put his hand on my shoulder to stop me.

I looked back to see his face get closer. Tim's soft lips graced my forehead as he whispered, "I'll protect you from now on."

**Follow me on Twitter: Emily_Ascough**

**Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Even during the day this place gives me the creeps. I climbed through the rusty window with Tim behind me – he refused to let me go alone - and I bee-lined for the empty bedroom that held all of my stuff. I know that he was looking around in shock; no one would expect me to live here.

"This place is nasty," Tim called from the living room, and I laughed while I stuff my small supply of belongings. It only took a moment and I swung the bags over my shoulder before heading back out to Tim.

"Ready, bird boy?" He laughed sarcastically and took one of the bags from me.

We climbed back into the car with my stuff and I got comfortable again, facing Tim and just taking him in. Damn, he's gorgeous. Is the rest of the family the same? Do they all look alike? "What are your brothers like?"

He looked up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dick, Jason and Damian? We all have black hair and blue eyes, but we don't actually look alike."

I nodded, satisfied. "Do you guys get along?"

Tim laughed out loud and I already knew the answer, but he elaborated. "I don't get along with Jason and Damian. Jason almost killed me once… okay, he's tried more than once. But he was almost successful and I'm sure he thinks I was a replacement to him. Which technically, I was but for a different reason. Damian is just an arrogant turd, but sometimes I appreciate what he does. That's rare though. Dick is my idol. I look up to him and he's the best adoptive brother you could get. He almost died saving me from Mercy, but she saved him. I was far too weak."

Wow. Tough family life. "You were kidnapped by Mercy?"

"Well, I was kidnapped by the Joker and she's his daughter, so yes." I nodded, that must have sucked. "She liked to tease me."

I giggled. "How?"

"Flirted a lot, sat on my lap to clean my wounds and… other stuff…" He blushed a little and looked down. Someone feels a little bit guilty.

"Sounds fun on her part." Okay, I'm flirting a bit. But that's because I honestly like Tim. Yes, like like Tim. If someone saves your ass from the street and lets you into their lives, you're going to get a crush on them.

"She certainly enjoyed it. I was only sixteen back then." Oh good, pubescent boy with a fit girl straddling him. That would have been a sight.

I decided to tease him. "Was she a good kisser?"

He blushed even further and I laughed. "Well, I don't know. I forgot what a good kiss was like."

He winked at me and I could have melted. Tim is prompting me to kiss him! And now I've gone shy. I curled up in the corner with bright red cheeks and faced out the window. I could hear him laugh under his breath at me. We sat in silence until Alfred wound down his little window. "Miss Hales, Master Bruce wants to know if you would like to start college tomorrow with Master Tim?"

I looked at Tim who nodded approvingly. "Sure. May I please have the same classes as Tim?"

He nodded and approved before winding up his window. Tim sighed and I looked at him curiously. "Was the matter with you, Superboy?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "That's Connor. I'm Batboy. I'm just thinking about all the guys I'm going to have to fight off tomorrow."

Oh wow, did he just tell me Superboy's name? Jesus Christ, when the Batfamily tells you secrets, they tell you everything. Hopefully Tim won't mind me sticking by him tomorrow, I think while staring at the broken city out of my window.

Tim woke me up the next morning shirtless. Honestly it's the best sight to wake up to but I was still confused. "Where is your shirt, Timmy bird?"

"I'm sorry am I distracting you?" I shoved him away and curled further under the covers. Well until the damned by ripped the blanket off of me. I was just in a large t-shirt and underwear, but I didn't care because I want to just sleep.

"Up you get, Livvy! It's school time!" Oh, that's why. I did get up, when I realized it's school time and went to my limited walk-in wardrobe. It was a bit sad when I had so few belongings.

I called out to Tim, "I really need to go shopping one day!"

He called back with an agreement whilst I pulled out black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that was a bit small, but comfy. I climbed into the clothes and pulled on some flat white converse and tied my hair into a high pony-tail, my ringlets tumbling over my shoulder and bangs framing my face. Before leaving the room, I put on some mascara in the full-length mirror and did a spin of satisfaction.

I walked back into my room where Tim was sitting with a bag on his back and another white one for me. He left the room? He handed the bag to me and I looked in to see a brand new Mac laptop, three exercise books and a clear pencil case with the essentials. "Geez, are you sure Bruce wasn't expecting me?"

Tim laughed and got up so we headed out the door. "Nah, Alfred went shopping this morning for you."

We climbed into the limo, Damian - I'm assuming – already in there with a sour expression. Tim and I sat across from the young boy and I licked my lips before saying, "Hello."

He grumbled something rude and Tim snapped, "Don't be rude, Damian. She's just being friendly."

The young boy who didn't really resemble Bruce snorted unattractively and sneered, "I don't care what she does. She's in _my _house and was a stripper until yesterday morning."

Ouch. I curled back into my seat and Tim gripped my hand for reassurance before whispering to me. "Don't be upset. He's only like that because you're my friend."

I smiled softly and looked down at my hands for the rest of the trip. We were dropped off first and Tim climbed out before offering me his hand again to help me out. I looked up at the huge maroon building before us. Oh, boy. "Hey, Tim!"

I looked up to see a bulky boy with spiky black hair running up to us, followed by a blonde-haired girl with red star earrings. I shied behind Tim, not wanting to make a fool of myself. He looked at me and chuckled before calling to his friends. "Hey Connor. Hey Cassie."

Connor? As in Superboy? Is Cassie a hero too? I followed Tim so we met them at halfway and when we got there, Connor frowned at me. Why does no one like me?! "Who's this?"

Tim pulled my hand from his sleeve and tugged so I wasn't hiding behind him. "This is Livvy Hales. She's living at Wayne Manor. Also, she knows the secret."

Cassie pushed in front of Connor and held her hand out to me. "Lovely to meet you, Livvy. I'm Cassandra Sandsmark." She leant down to whisper. "Also known as the second Wondergirl."

I gawked as she leant back and stammered out a hello while shaking her hand. Connor also introduced himself as Connor Kent, aka Superboy but he was more stiff about it. I don't think he likes new people. A bell rang and we said good-bye to Tim's friends as we made our way inside the building. Tim looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took his hand so I wouldn't get lost. "I'm still getting used to knowing heroes. Also, I've never been to College."

He laughed and took a sudden left, almost leaving me to smack into someone. I looked around at how fancy this place is. Right, only the best for Bruce's kids. I looked at all the students and noticed a vast amount of girls looking at Tim. I would too, but I can't help but feel protective of him. Someone will die if they touch him. Finally we reached the classroom and we took a seat by ourselves aside from a couple of girls in front somewhere in the middle, while others flowed into the room. "What class are we in?"

"Criminology." He relaxed in his chair and took out a notebook, I followed in suit.

"Oh yeah, real inconspicuous Bird boy." He restrained a chuckle and I punched him gently on the arm. I heard a couple of hoots and hollers and looked to see three bulk boys making weird kissy faces at me.

I recoiled and Tim slung his arm around me, a very annoyed look in his eyes as he stared at the boys. The girls in front of us turned around after noticing the loud jocks and one with black hair and a lip piercing fluttered her eyes at Tim. "Well hey there, Drake. How was your weekend? I got worried because you weren't here yesterday or the day before."

Alright, I don't like her. "Good morning, Andrea. I had an awesome weekend."

And just liked that, he dismissed her and focused back to the front where the teacher was going to teach. We had two more lectures after that and then a three hour break before one more tutorial. Once we left the third lecture of the day, I was more comfortable and ran out of the room with a cheer.

"Finally! We get a break!" Tim trailed after me shaking his head.

We headed down to a little café on campus and found Connor sitting there with a frown and his arms crossed. Tim and I took a seat with them and I was looking through the menu while the boys chatted. I tuned in when it got interesting. "… I have to go to Metropolis on the weekend. Superman wants to brag again how he always saves everyone there."

He doesn't sound spiteful towards Superman, but he doesn't sound tired. Obviously this happens a lot. Except one thing did hit a nerve. "I lived in Metropolis. Where was he while my parents were being murdered?"

Connor looked at me with a deadpan expression and then metaphorically shot me in the heart. "I guess they weren't worth saving."

Tears immediately brimmed to my eyes and Tim smacked Connor, but I couldn't deal with this. I got up and began to run, Tim calling my name but I didn't stop. Why would he even save that?! Superman helps _everyone!_ He wouldn't leave my parents to die. What happened?! I ran for miles on end, trying to get back to Wayne Manor, but actually having no idea where to go. Eventually I ran out of puff and had to slow down.

I looked around and realized that I've strayed out of a populated area. This place looks shady and I should really get going in a different direction. I went to move when the screeching of tires sounded and three huge men climbed out with automatic rifles. One of them called, "Hey! It's that Hales kid. There's a huge price on her head!"

They all lifted their guns to me and I panicked, adrenaline kicking him and I bolted in the other direction while they began to shoot. I didn't get far until I tripped and a bullet grazed my arm. I screamed in pain and then the shooting was replaced with metallic twangs. Looking up, I looked at none other than Wonder Woman defending me. "Oh, so now a hero can save me…"

My arm was bleeding profusely and I was slowly getting weaker, but I watched until she stopped the men and then flew over to me. "Are you alright? I need to get you to a hospital."

I panicked again at the thought of being vulnerable in a public place. "No! Please, just take me to Wayne Manor?"

Wonder Woman easily lifted me up bridal style and lifted herself into the air. "Why Wayne Manor?"

"That's where I live. I know Bruce is Batman." She nodded and I felt myself losing consciousness, my adrenalin wearing off. I will not pass out.

We got their quickly because Wonder Woman was flying incredibly fast and she flew straight in to what I assumed was a secret entrance to the Batcave. She placed me on that steel bench and grabbed a white cloth to press against my wound while calling for Bruce.

He came running down, not in costume and approached the bench. "What happened?"

Wonder Woman was going to answer but I beat her to it. "The men. They knew who I was. There's a price on me. A big one."

He nodded and looked at my wound. Okay, I may pass out. "Diana, hand me the alcohol wipes."

I couldn't keep my eyes open for any longer and Bruce laid me down with my last thought being that I should have just stayed with Tim.

**Review, favourite, follow.**

**Follow me on Twitter! Emily_Ascough**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up with an incredible pain in my arm and throbbing on my cheekbone. Oh yeah, I forgot that was bruised. Opening my eyes, I reached over to my upper arm and winced when I felt stitches poking through the bandage. Great, it was that bad. It took another minute to sit up and I looked around. I'm in my room at least, and not on the steel bench. Looking to my left I saw Tim sprawled out on the floor, sleeping. "Tim?"

He awoke immediately and almost choked himself while doing so and it took him a minute to realize what was going on. "Liv? You're awake?!"

Tim scrambled next to me onto the bed and I went bright red at how close he got to me. "Why were you on the floor, Timothy?"

"I didn't know if you would have minded me next to you…" He looked bashful and I leant in to kiss him on the cheek in thanks, but he had other ideas as he pulled me sideways into his lap. I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck and just breathed for a moment. "… I was trying to find you when Diana called. I'm so sorry, Livvy. You have no idea how bad I feel. Not just for what Connor said, but for not being there with you. I promised to protect you…"

He continued to rant and I repeated his name to get his attention, but it wasn't working. God damn it, how do I shut him up? His hands on my waist were warm and I liked it and I looked up while he was talking to see his lips pronounce every letter and then I knew exactly what would make him quiet.

I grabbed the collar of his button-up shirt and pulled his lips to mine, silencing him and feeling bliss at the same time. Kissing Tim is officially the best decision I've ever made. His arms wrapped tighter around me while his head tilted to get a better angle and my lips felt like they were burning. My blood was boiling and my fingers shook with how amazing it felt. Eventually I pulled away from him but had to give him one more peck on the lips. "Wow…"

His voice was hushed and his breathing was heavy. I looked into his eyes to notice that they had darkened. "I told you to shut up… It's not your fault, Tim."

He pulled me to him again and kissed the top of my head. "You got hurt."

"I'm fine." He sighed, not believing me and I shook my head. "You know, I never did get food."

Immediately, Tim scooped me up bridal style and I giggled as he carried me out the door and to what I assume is the kitchen. He put me on the kitchen bench and touching my nose with his forefinger before telling me he'll be right back. Wow, someone is being cute.

I looked around the extensive kitchen; everything in this place is huge. I heard a noise to my right and in walked a girl with red hair and warm blue eyes. "Hey, Livvy."

I frowned at her… It's obviously one of the Batgirls. Oh, the one from earlier! "Hello. I'm sorry, I'm really bad with names right now."

She laughed and came to stand next to me after placing her coffee mug in the sink. "I'm Barbara Gordon."

My eyes widened in sudden realization. "Of course! I'm sorry! It's really lovely to meet you, Barbara."

Barbara chuckled and Tim came back into the room with changed clothes. "Please, call me Babs."

She turned and left after that, leaving us with a kind smile and an empty kitchen. "So I was thinking maybe after lunch we could go and do that shopping trip?"

I sighed and looked out the window to my far right, feeling Tim's fingers on the hem of my shirt. I can't forget about my mission. "I want to know the size of the bounty on my head."

He groaned. "We can't do that on the computer. It will be difficult to find unless I go out as Red Robin. We have to wait until tonight if it's what you really want."

I nodded and pulled him into a hug. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat and I looked up to see Bruce staring at us. "Well seeing as how you're free this afternoon I want to have a press conference to announce Livvy being in my home. It needs to be done sooner than later."

Tim looked disappointed but Bruce is right. Get the publicity out of the way so we can focus on everything else. "Can you both be ready in an hour?"

I nodded my head and then Tim tilted his head in a frown. "You want me there? I wasn't there with Damian."

"Dick and Damian will be there, too. She may need the moral support and they may even ask you a question or two." Tim looked satisfied by that answer and then Bruce left, his crisp suit fading out of the room.

"I guess we will have to put shopping on hold…" He looked sad, but I giggled at him.

"Yes, but we can't put food on hold. I'm starving!" Tim leapt up immediately and ran over to the cupboard.

"What can I get the lady?"

I mulled it over for a moment before a craving got the best of me. "Cereal if you have it good sir!"

Tim pulled out a box of Lucky Charms and my mouth watered. I haven't had the sugary cereal in so long and my body is craving the sugar. Pretty soon, we were sitting at the table with the bowl between us and milk. I devoured three bowls before I was satisfied. I leant back in my chair, holding my stomach with content. "That was a good feed. How long do we have left, Tim?"

He pulled out his phone and smiled cheekily. "About half an hour."

I didn't even respond before I got up and bolted to my bedroom, praying I don't get lost. I managed to stay en route and bolted straight for the shower. It took me only a few minutes and managed to wash my hair, and then brush my teeth before getting out. I look at the clock on my wall. 25 minutes. I plugged in the blow-dryer and hastily dried my hair, sending it into its usual curly state. I threw it into a high ponytail and applied light make-up to look presentable.

With the towel still wrapped around my waist, I walked into the wardrobe to put some clothes on. I decided on light blue skinny jeans and a tight v-neck black shirt that looked pretty formal. I put it on and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I am presentable with five minutes to go. Before heading out I slipped on some killer black heels and then walked to where the entrance was. I managed to memorize this one.

Outside, Tim was in a red button down shirt and black slacks, looking classy but relaxed at the same time. And he looked hot as hell. He looked up at me and smirked before his eyes widened and his lips pursed. I frowned. "What's wrong?"

I stepped down towards him and stood directly in front of him, now closer to eye level. "It's just that you look too darn good to be let out in public, Livvy."

I blushed and looked down, my ponytail drooping down my shoulder. "Alright, let's go."

My eyes flashed to Bruce who was still in his suit and we all clambered into the limousine that was waiting. "Where's Dick?"

Tim sounded generally concerned and Bruce's lips tilted up in a slight smile. "He'll meet us there."

We were driving through Gotham, no one speaking a word until I broke the silence. "I'd like to thank you again, Mr. Wayne. I know it must be hard telling someone your secret."

He looked softly towards me, with profound respect. "It's no problem at all, Olivia. You remind me a lot of Tim and it's hard to say no when he's pestering you non-stop. He hadn't been that insistent since he approached me after Jason died."

I reeled. "Jason… _died?!"_

The car went silent and I realized that I shouldn't press the matter further. A grim feeling pressed over us and I regret what I said. If Jason's dead, then how what was Tim talking about when he spoke about his relationship with Jason? I am so confused.

We pulled up to an official looking building, reporters swarming the sides, barely held back by black rope and security guards. A boy with shaggy black hair and in a blue v-neck and jeans jogged down to the car and greeted Alfred as he opened the door. Tim rushed out at the sign of him. "Dick, mate!"

Dick smiled softly at Tim and then I recognized him. Nightwing! I stepped out of the car in suite and the reporters got even louder, shouting obscene questions at me that I chose to ignore. Dick walked forward to me and held out his hand. "It's good to officially meet you, Olivia."

I shook his hand and smiled widely. He's very charming even just by looking at him. "You too, Dick. Tim speaks highly of you."

He nodded at Tim and then we were being ushered inside, Bruce following behind us. Inside, there were even more reporters however they were all seated in front of a panel that had three microphones. "Three?"

I looked to Bruce for an answer. "Tim is allowed to sit next to you. It's not you who needs the support, but him. He will worry about you and will be restless."

I chuckled at this because Tim didn't deny it and we sat down on the chairs, the reporters beginning to settle. I looked into the crowd and saw Dick standing at the back with another boy around his age positioned next to him with a cap low on his head.

I jumped when Bruce spoke and felt Tim's hand crawl into mine under the table. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called this conference to announce that daughter of the recently deceased Alice and Shane Hales had come under my protection and has a place in my home. Olivia will be living with me until she pleases however will not be adopted, I will only be her official guardian."

The reporters didn't know the full extent of the meaning of 'guardian' but I felt Tim relax at the announcement. The crowd began to raise their hands and Bruce pointed at a middle-aged man. "How did this arrangement happen?"

Bruce looked to me, expecting me to take over. I cleared my throat and said, "I had fled after the funeral, fearing the same fate as my parents and I came across Timothy Drake who took me to Wayne Manor."

Tim squeezed my hand in approval and I looked around to see Bruce point at a young blonde. "Hi. Vicki Vale from Gotham News. Are you romantically involved with any of Mr. Wayne's protégés? And are you aware of your parents previous involvement in the Metropolis underworld?"

I paled. How did they know? Oh, right. They're reporters. They know everything. Tim interrupted me before I could speak though. "At this point in time she is not involved with any of us romantically."

I tugged my hand out of his, offended. Why would he say such a thing? Did that kiss mean nothing? "I was unaware of my parent's actions, but I assume that matter would be investigated."

This isn't so bad. Aside from Tim insulting me. I don't know why I'm upset. I only kissed him to get him to shut up earlier. It probably meant nothing to him. Bruce began to answer more questions but I only looked at my hands. Am I repulsive? Is it my history Tim is worried about? Gosh, I haven't gotten this worked up over a boy in a very long time.

I heard my name and snapped my head up, looking into the eyes of Lois Lane. She's from Metropolis like me. "Miss Hales, with knowing of your parents illegal history, would you still mourn their deaths?"

I don't think she meant to piss me off. But she did. I snarled, "They're my parents and I will always love them. I mourn them all day every day and it's rude to even consider otherwise."

Bruce coughed. "Okay, last question."

He signaled to a man in a business suit, who was next to a geeky man in glasses who looked awkward beside Lois Lane. "Do you wish your parents were saved by Superman?"

Nerve struck. Tears flooded my eyes at the reminder of what Connor had said and I got up immediately and ran from the room. This _fucking sucks._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I tried to run for as long as I could, but in heels like these I didn't get very far. I managed to round the corner and then I just walked into an alleyway and sat on the ground against the wall, head buried into my hands. Why does this hurt me so much? My parents were bad people, I understand that. But why would that constitute a disregard for their wellbeing? They deserved to be saved.

Tears trickled down my face and I tried to wipe them away with my hand so my make-up wouldn't stain. The alley smelt like smoke and garbage but I couldn't care less. Why did all of this have to happen to me? I sat in my wallowing for a while, just ignoring everything around me. Eventually I could hear Tim's voice calling out to me and I decided to move behind a dumpster and out of his sight. Whilst hiding, I could hear the sounds of someone behind me and I turned around to be faced with the boy that had been standing next to Dick. He removed his hat, but I still stayed cowering until he spoke. "Bruce is looking for you, Olivia. I'm Jason Todd by the way."

He held his hand out and I shook it, so confused as to why he's alive. "I'm sorry but aren't you dead? Or am I hearing things?"

Jason laughed loudly. "I'm not surprised that you're confused. I was murdered by the Joker a long time ago, but resurrected by Ra's Al Ghul after. So I was dead."

I shook my head, so confused but got up anyway. "I don't want to go back to the Manor yet."

He followed, stretching his muscles as he got up. Geez, he's even taller than Dick! "Well, where do you want to go?"

I looked at the setting sun and thought of what I wanted to do earlier. Maybe I could go to the strip club again? There has to be someone that knows the bounty! "I want to go to the Illusion strip club. I have to find the bounty on my head."

Jason frowned in disapproval. "That's a strange place to go, but okay. I'm not letting you go alone. It's too dangerous."

I regarded him skeptically but then sighed. "Fine. But you have to promise not to tell Tim what I'm doing."

He accepted and then led me out of the alleyway and around the corner. There was a motorcycle waiting that Jason approached immediately but I looked at worriedly. He gestured for me to hop on and after a few more minutes of staring, I climbed on the back. I shook with fear, the bike terrifying me and I clutching Jason's waist with my face buried into his back.

He started up the engine and looked back to me. "Think of something you could distract yourself with. It won't take long to get there."

Okay. Alright. What is there to think about? I shifted my hands slightly, making them tighter. Wow, Jason has amazing muscles. Is that a six pack I feel? An image of Tim shirtless swept through my mind. All of these boys are fit as hell. I've fallen into every teenage girl's fantasy.

I could feel the wind whip through my hair as we sped along, but I refused to acknowledge the feeling. I thought about my fighting. I was the best in our league. What the hell happened? Since I've come to Gotham I've become weak and scared, vulnerable in the worst sense of the word. I wonder what would happen if I asked Tim to train me? Or even Bruce?

I felt the bike skid to a halt and I finally plucked up the courage to open my eyes. The club was in front of me, open and illuminant. Hurriedly, I scampered off the bike and waited for Jason. He also got off and then looked at the building. "Okay, how do you know this place?"

"I worked here briefly," I stated while moving directly past him and to the doors.

Jason caught up quickly and grabbed my wrist. "You were a stripper?"

I nodded, my reverie now serious and determined. Jason smirked and let me go so I could keep going to the entrance. "That's actually kind of hot. Go Tim."

I laughed at him, knowing that he was just messing with me but I ceased my laughter at the reminder of what Tim had said. We walked into the club, girls wandering around shirtless whilst perverted men stared at them longingly. I'm actually really glad I got out of here before anything too serious happened and I was ashamed of myself.

I walked to the centre of the room, Jason on my tail and looking around skeptically. It was crowded tonight and I noticed that a lot of the patrons looked like hard men that could probably be criminals. Not to stereotype, but this is a dangerous part of town. I'm seriously praying the news of who I am hasn't reached here yet.

The TV screen above the bar had a grid iron game showing, not even close to news about me and I was thankful. On the stage a girl with sweeping black hair twirled around the centre poll and I instantly recognized it to be Hope. Jason stood beside me with his hands in his pocket and whistled slightly. "She's good at what she does."

"Hope was supposed to train me." He whistled again and I smirked. Hope ceased her twirls and spins and bowed towards the crowd. Whilst she collected her money on the stage, I approached the edge and cleared my throat.

She looked up curiously and broke out into a grin. "Honey Bee! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!"

Hope climbed off the stage and hugged me, her naked breasts feeling uncomfortable on me. "It's good to see you too, Hope. Even though it has only been a couple of days."

"You have to tell me everything that happened! Come backstage with me." She tugged on my hand but I resisted.

"Only if my friend can come too." Hope looked to Jason and I could see the attraction in her eyes. Yes, yes I get it; he's hot.

She nodded and this time I followed her, with Jason behind me. We entered the dressing room and Hope ushered the only other two girls in there to give us some privacy. Jason gazed at their asses as they passed and I laughed at him. Hope turned to me almost immediately. "What on Earth happened in there with Jordan Crane?! You were gone and the next thing I know the Teen Titans were in here and Red Robin was dragging you into here!"

Jason chuckled but I ignored him. "Well, you were right about Jordan and how grabby he was. Red Robin stopped him, then told me to not come back here if I want to stay away from guys like him and… well… I guess I should tell you the truth if I want answers."

I've never seen a girl with no shirt on look so serious. Jason is still staring at her boobs. "What's going on, Honey Bee?"

I licked my lips and sighed. "My name isn't Bee. I'm Olivia Hales and I came here originally to find the man who murdered my parents but now I just need to know what the bounty on my head is. Please, Hope."

She looked absolutely shocked but then sat back to contemplate what I've said. "Well, everything actually makes more sense now. Do you really want to know the price?"

I nodded, eager to finally get an answer. "It began at fifty thousand but since there were no results in tracking you down, the price goes up. It's at five _hundred _thousand now and still going up. I'm so sorry, sweetie."

Jason cursed behind me and then added, "And now you're living with Bruce, it will be easier for them to track you down."

_Shit. _Hope looked between Jason and I. "Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

"I'm living with him. There was a press conference today to announce it."

She sat up immediately and spoke to me in a frighteningly serious tone. "When was the conference?"

I rubbed my sore arm. "Almost a couple of hours ago."

Hope cursed and shrugged on a silk robe. "The news will be on the bar screen any minute now. Everyone in this club will know what you look like and shit will go down. I have to get you guys out."

We all scrambled to our feet and Jason decided to lead the way to block me from view. Hope's hand was in mine, trying to comfort herself more than me. We were in the direct middle on the patrons when the news was clearly heard through the club. "…Olivia Hales, daughter of the Metropolis billionaire power couple Alice and Shane Hales has been publically announced to be under the care of Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne…"

The story continued with the press conference and to look inconspicuous, we stayed still but I looked around to see every shady man's gaze hooked onto the screen. I am in some deep shit. Hope leant in and began to whisper, just as Jason decided is was okay to keep moving. "There's a hidden website which has the bounty amount. Find a way to trace where it came from and you'll find Penguin…"

Just before she could tell me the website's URL, I slammed directly into Jason's back and then fell onto my ass loudly. I looked up to see Jason with alcohol all over his shirt and a young waitress fussing over him. I could feel everyone's stares on me and it only took them a few seconds to click who I was.

Shouting began immediately and Hope turned and ran to avoid the violence. Smart girl. Me, however? I'm sick of being a victim. I was the number one fighter in the underground comps and I'll be damned if I let that title go to waste.

I braced myself next to Jason, in a fighting stance with my fists clenched and he looked at me oddly. "What are you doing, _Honey Bee?_"

I giggled at his choice of words and replied, "I'm fighting back. There is no way I'm going to be weak anymore."

Jason shrugged and threw a punch at the first guy that came towards us. After that pretty much every scumbag in the area joined in and I hadn't felt this good since that last time I fought a couple of months ago. I kicked a man in the stomach and grabbed another guy from behind me and threw him over my shoulder. I have to admit that I am smiling heavily.

"Duck!"I complied and watched as a large man went flying over my head and I turned to scowl at Jason who only laughed at me. "At least your reflexes are good."

I scoffed and continued to fight, quickly getting tired because my muscles fell out of habit with this kind of strain. There's a lot more people than I thought as one guy grabbed a hold of my waist and out of natural reflex, I shrieked and tried to struggle out of his grip. A large sound of a gunshot echoed passed my ear and the next thing I knew, there was the blood of my captive sprayed across my face.

His body collapsed to the ground and I could feel the red liquid everywhere. I looked up to see Jason pointing a gun in the direction of the man was and I shouted, "You killed him! But… you're good!"

He laughed and pointed the weapon at a couple more attackers, taking them out. "News Flash, Honey Bee; I'm not the Boy Wonder anymore. A lot of shit changed and I'm not very well liked in our… _family._"

Oh. This is news to me. I looked at him with horrified eyes before unwittingly looking at the headless body next to me on the ground and I could see it. I could see my parents blood pooling around me. Just like that night, I screamed and I collapsed to the ground, the memory over-powering me and sending me into a fit of tears and sounds. I could barely distinguish the sound of the club doors bursting open and then a lot more yelling than before.

But all I could see was my parents faces whilst they died. I could have saved them, if I had been stronger. The sounds I was making grew quieter and I began to recognize voices around me.

"What happened, Jason?!" The voice was ridiculously familiar. Is that Tim?

"She was being held by a guy and so I killed him. Then she freaked out and now this…" Jason sounded confused and worried and then two arms scooped under me to haul me up bridal style.

"Jesus, Jay… She's covered in blood!" They bickered for a moment or two and I decided to grip Tim's costume in my hand and huddle myself as close as possible. Fuck my feelings from earlier, I need his comfort. "Titans, let's go!"

Tim must've dragged his team with him and then I noticed we were moving out of the club and for some reason I cried harder. We stood outside after climbing a fire escape and I didn't want to look at anyone. "You sure you don't want to come to Titan Tower, Red Robin?"

"No, Batman's almost hear with the jet. Thank-you, though." Oh yay, now I get to sit awkwardly in a jet with Tim _and _Bruce whilst crying.

I looked up at Tim once the sounds of everyone faded and he looked down to me, concerned. I sniffled and let go of his costume, remembering earlier and calming down after my panic attack. "You're still a jerk."

He looked confused and I crossed my arms, my annoyance beginning to take over and my memories suppressing. "Why am I a jerk?"

"Oh, good. The jerk doesn't even notice!" The jet landed on the roof and Tim carried us in, not speaking a word and I guess he's trying to figure out what he did.

There are only two seats in the jet, so I'm stuck sitting in Tim's lap. Great. Yes, I notice how big of a mood swing that was, even though tears are still trickling down my cheeks with the blood but I really needed something to distract me with and I was so irrationally pissed off at Tim that I used him as a distraction. Maybe I need a break. For the past couple of days I've been overwhelmed with so many different things that I need time to adjust.

I was disrupted by Batman speaking to me. "Olivia, are you okay?"

I huffed and wriggled a bit to get comfy, slightly noticing Tim's heavy intake of breath. "I'm… Okay. It's just been a big day."

"Can I ask why you were at that club? With Jason?"

I licked my lips and looked out the window. "Jason found me after I ran out of the building and I told him that I wanted to know the bounty on my head so he took me to the club. As you can tell, it didn't end well."

"I'm just glad you at least had Jason with you."

I was shocked that he wasn't chastising me, and I gulped before adding finally, "Well, I'm kind of regretting going now that I'm all filthy."

The rest of the ride was silent and I kept fidgeting my hands with the feel of Tim's eyes on the back of my neck. It was a short trip in the speedy jet and I climbed out immediately, not awaiting Tim's help. The Batcave was cold on my skin and the blood staining my face, shoulder and hair began to dry and I shivered. "I think you need to clean up, Miss."

Someone was holding a warm towel in front of me and I took it without any questions. Until I looked up. In front of me was the Man of Steel himself with a sympathetic smile and surrendering gesture. "I didn't expect you to visit, Clark."

"I just wanted to speak with Olivia, Bruce." I frowned and ground my teeth together before moving past him.

"But I don't want to speak with you, Superman. Please leave me alone, it's been a long day." I'm surprised he didn't press to talk to me, but Bruce must have held him back or something. Either way, one day he is going to want to speak with me and I can't escape.

I was wiping the blood off my face whilst climbing the stairs, the tears finally stopping but I feel mentally exhausted. All I need is a shower and sleep, then to sort my shit out… "Livvy!"

Oh, god Tim. I spun on my heel to face him and he looked really sorry. "Please tell me what I did so I can fix it. I don't want to be a jerk."

I felt a bit bad for calling him a jerk but I can't take it back. Instead, I put my hand on his cheek and took a deep breath. "Please give me some space for awhile, Tim. I feel so overwhelmed with everything going on, I just need some space! A month ago I watched my parents die and lived on the streets for ages. Five days ago, I met my first superhero and he took my breath away to be honest so I ran away. Five days ago I became a stripper and on my first night on the job, I was held hostage by a super villain. Four days ago I was brought to live at Wayne Manor and suddenly every hero is open to me and I'm in a world I don't belong in. Then I started college and was shot at. I was saved by Wonder Woman and you have been there for me every minute of every damn day and I just need some space…"

He looked absolutely heartbroken, but he could understand. I haven't even said the worst part yet. "… And I need some distance from someone who passionate kisses me back and then tells Gotham that there is nothing going on. Please, leave me be for awhile Tim because that hurt."

I didn't want to see his response so I resumed going up the stairs and after my rant that hurt the kindest person I know, it only took him one word to make me cry and regret everything. My name… But I still didn't turn around.

**Review, please!**

**Twitter: Emily_Ascough**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nearly two months ago was the last time I spoke to Tim that didn't involve the sentences 'can you please reach this' or 'may I have the TV remote'. And it absolutely sucked ass, but it's done me a world of good. Well, mentally at least. My eyesight faltered about a month ago and Bruce took me to the optometrist. After a lot of tests and large words I didn't understand, the Doctor told me that I have to wear glasses whenever I leave the Manor or do some reading.

It sucks that it happened, but I don't mind the glasses. I think they're kind of cute. My glasses are thick, square and black making my eyes look larger than they are and I truly look nerdy at College with my books in arms and the glass falling down the bridge of my nose. Oh yeah, College. I'm actually doing exceptionally well at it and my grades are excelling. Apparently Tim and I are battling for top of the class, now.

The looks he gives me though, oh gosh it makes me want to cry. I don't sit with him in class, but he does look back to quickly glimpse at me. I feel so bad for what I did but it's really for the best and I've bonded a lot more with the Bats since then. Bruce is like a father to me, even though I'll never forget my own and Barbara has become my own personal tutor and idol. She's incredibly intelligent and it leaves me in awe. She's even taught me what her qualities as Oracle had been and hopefully one day I can follow in her footsteps as the Gotham intelligence. It gives me a good goal to strive towards.

Even Damian has taken a liking to me… I think. He believes Babs and I are clones and likes to refer to it often with a cheeky grin. Dick I see less of, because of his heart-wrenching chase but he is kind to me and encourages me to talk to Tim. I tell him that I can't. Not yet. That was two weeks ago. But now it's gotten to the stage where even Jason has told me to talk to Tim. For someone who supposedly dislikes his adoptive family, he seems to be worried about the third Robin.

I woke up early this morning; I have a busy day today because it's finally time that I spoke to Tim. I miss him. I miss him like hell and I miss his kindness. But I have to do it at the right time so he doesn't explode or yell at me. I decided to look really nice today so I got up and climbed into the shower for awhile and then blow dried my hair and curled it to perfection. My hair has gotten longer and my fringe is gone so I like to put it into a high ponytail so the ringlets fall over my shoulders.

By the time I struggled into my skinny jeans and white tank top, it was time to head down to breakfast. I scooped up my white converse and backpack on the way out, humming a nice tune that I heard on the radio yesterday. I'm in high spirits today, nothing can bring me down. I walked into the kitchen, Tim, Damian and Alfred already there and I took my usual seat across from Damian. "Morning, short stuff."

He snorted and looked up at me from his cereal. "You're merely two inches taller than me, clone."

I shrugged and thanked Alfred as he put my toast with peanut butter in front of me. "You seem to be in high spirits, Miss Livvy."

I peeked up at Tim who was looking at me curiously and I smirked. "It's going to be a good day, Al."

He pat me gently on the shoulder and left us alone to eat and we must've been hungry because no one said a word. Soon after that we were on the way to College and before I knew it, we had arrived and Tim scrambled off ahead of me like he had been the past couple of months. There was still some time before class started, so I decided to pick up a hot chocolate inside the campus which is where I bumped into Cassandra.

"Oh gosh, Livvy! Hello!" She seemed weary to talk to me and I'm not sure how to handle this. We haven't spoken since Tim introduced me to her.

"Hey, Cassie. How are you?" She looked around as if she were looking for someone and I felt really awkward being there.

"Yeah… I'm good. Sorry to be a rush but have you seen Conner or Tim?" I licked my lips gingerly.

"No, I haven't sorry. TT emergency?" She bit her lip in contemplation before shaking her head and heading off. Okay, that was weird and something is up. Oh well, I can't let that get to me today. It's supposed to be a good day.

I went to class in the midst of the crowd and I immediately spotted Tim in his chair, staring out the window. He looked so lovely and I blushed at just the thought. My little crush is getting ridiculous. I took a deep breath and made my way up the steps and into the aisle; he still hadn't noticed.

I sat down with a flop and started unloading my MacBook, then speaking briefly. "The fact that this semester is actually considered apart of English is ridiculous. I mean, do we necessarily need to comprehend the components of Shakespearian or are we just figuring out how to make new words?"

That caught his attention. Tim's head whipped towards me so fast I thought he would suffer whiplash. "Livvy?! You're speaking to me!"

He sounded confused, but that was dulled by the sheer relief and happiness that oozed from his lips. I sighed contentedly and brushed some stray hair from his face. "I missed you, Timmy Bird."

My glasses slid a little as I spoke to him and his first reaction was to push them straight back up my nose. "I missed you too, Liv."

The professor walked in then, instructing everyone to hush down and be ready to learn. I could feel Tim's excitement radiating off of him, which made me extremely happy. Aside from the beginning, the class itself was incredibly dull, but you wouldn't know that if you looked at Tim. He was almost bouncing with happiness and always smiling as if the professor was presenting the most fascinating speech in the world.

Eventually the class ended and I sagged in relief whilst everyone was packing up to leave. Tim looked over to me and smirked at my expression. Trying to haul myself out of the chair, I commented, "I thought high school would be the last time that I did Shakespeare. Why did you sign me up to crappy classes?"

"My classes are not crappy!" He tried to sound offended, but the amusement in his voice couldn't be missed.

"Let's be honest. You don't even need to go to college, you're that smart. So I don't know why you chose these dull subjects," I convinced him with a cheesy smile. We left the room and walked out to the courtyard where I looked around with an uninterested face.

Tim asked, "How do you feel about ditching today and just hanging out at the Manor?"

"I'd love that," I replied with a smile. We went to the front of the college where Tim called Alfred who came and took us back home.

Once we dumped our stuff at the door, I looked at Tim who had a calculating look. "Timothy Drake, what are you doing?"

He didn't even reply before he scooped me up into his arms and spun me around. I squeaked a little but held the back of his neck with my hands in case he dropped me. I began to get dizzy but he put me down, but didn't let my waist go. Instead, he leant down and tenderly kissed my forehead which caused my cheeks to burn. "I missed you, Liv. I really, really did. And I'm sorry."

I raised my eyebrows. "You're sorry?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I never meant to hurt your feelings. I was trying to protect from more hounding by the media."

Oh, the kiss. "Tim, it's fine. Maybe it would be better if we stayed as friends."

I started to walk further into the Manor, but he grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked back and tried to avoid being caught in his pretty blue gaze. "You know that's not true, Livvy… That kiss was… indescribable."

I bit my lip and looked down, trying to not fall for it again but I knew that it's easy to crack when it comes to Tim. I felt a forefinger and thumb grip my chin and tug my face up, and I looked to see Tim looking at me tenderly whilst his free hand circled around my waist. His warm breath was on my face, fanning my sensitized skin and then I noticed how good he smelt just from breathing. Good lord. "Maybe… Maybe we can start again. Make something of this, because honestly I couldn't bear it if I lost my chance with you."

My hands were now pressed against his chest and all I wanted to do was kiss him. He's so beautiful and he just makes me melt. Strands of black silky hair fell into his brow and I went to push it away, unintentionally drawing him closer and it got harder to breathe. Well, until we heard someone clear their throat.

I jumped away from Tim, startled by the interruption, to see Barbara standing there and smirking at me. I pushed my glasses back up my nose shyly, and then Barbara stated, "I've got something to show you, Liv. Also, Bruce wants to see both of you so meeting in the cave."

She turned to leave and I speed-walked to catch up with her so I wasn't awkwardly moving with Tim. When I caught up with Babs, she nudged me cheekily with her hip and I lightly smacked her arm which made her laugh. I could hear Tim behind us, my body hyper-aware to where he was and I blushed just at the memory of a few moments ago. Gosh, why does he affect me so much?

We finally reached the cave, which seemed to take longer than normal or maybe I've gone crazy. Bruce was at the computer, his cowl down and waiting for us. He went to speak but Babs interrupted him by saying, "Nope! I wanted Livvy down here first so you can wait."

He didn't look pleased, but allowed her to take control of the computer anyway. My interest piqued. "Did you find something?!"

She didn't even look up while she typed away at the keyboard. "I sure did. There's a website, with a tricky password that allows people to see what the bounty has totaled up to. It grows daily from the looks of things."

I licked my lips and stood next to her whilst analyzing the bland web page. _$750, 000. _"Never knew I was worth that much cash. Can you trace it?"

She opened up her tracking programs which were hard at work. "I've been trying for a couple of hours. Whoever's hiding this is really covering up their tracks, but with enough time I can probably find out who's posting and who has been looking at it."

Bruce interrupted, "But the computer is taking too long for me so I need you to do something for me."

I leant on the bench and folded my arms, encouraging Bruce to continue. "With the desperation Cobblepot has to murder you, any publicity could without a doubt lure any crook to your location if they want to. Perhaps interrogating someone will help the case, because not every moron on the street has internet access."

I nodded, agreeing with his logic but then Tim jumped in, sounding a little upset. "You want to use Livvy as bait?"

Bruce hesitated before nodding, obviously not thinking of another way to phrase it. I huffed, "It's a good plan. I assume you already have a location?"

"I was invited to a gala this evening, Gotham's richest and most powerful will be of attendance, which means a lot of press. I will patrol the area while Tim and you attend in my name. It's a formal occasion."

Tim cut in again. "I can do the job easy, but what about Dick? He's better at representing you than I am."

"Dick will be there, but inconspicuously. Olivia will probably feel more comfortable with you than Richard." There was no arguing that. Dick's a great friend, but I could cling on to Tim for dear life and it wouldn't be weird.

He nodded, agreeing with the plan. "Do you want the attention focused on Livvy or Tim?"

Bruce looked to Barbara and thought for a moment before responding. "Seeing as how it's Livvy that we need to be spotted, it should be her taking the lead. It might seem odd that her rather than my adoptive son would be representing me, but the tabloids will be too focused on them together than anything else."

Tim and I both blushed, which caused Babs to titter. She calmed down and then perked up with excitement. "This means we get to go dress shopping, Livvy!"

Never thought Babs was one for shopping, but I shrugged and agreed with her anyway. We were beginning to walk up the stairs when a whistle caught my attention. I looked down to see Jason grinning at me. Tim sort of cowered at the sight of Jay, and Bruce only looked confused.

I ran back towards my friend and jumped on him in a hug. Jay and I have become increasingly close since the night at Illusion, even though he sent me into a panic attack. He apologized the next time he saw me though and then told me his full story which almost left me in tears. I still have yet to meet Kori and Roy that he talks so much about. Last time I spoke to him was a couple of weeks ago and he offered to trai- oh!

I let go of him immediately. "You're here to train me?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Sure am, Honey Bee. You up for the challenge?"

I scoffed. "Oh, please. You're not much of a challenge, Jay."

"You sure? Because I bet you that I can beat the replacement's ass easy." He likes to refer to Tim as 'the replacement' which seems a bit childish, but I guess that's how he copes with things.

I looked over to Tim who looked offended at the name choice. Then my eyes landed on Bruce. "How long until the gala?"

He looked at the clock on the computer. "A good decent 5 hours."

"Awesome. Plenty of time." Babs and I decided that we will go shopping and get ready after an hour and a half of training, and Tim was pouty that he didn't get to spend some alone time with me. Secretly, I was kind of grateful that I wasn't alone with him because I would probably attack him with affection.

I ran upstairs to change and then we used Bruce's gym in the cave. I can say this easily, Jason is a tough love coach. Training was split into thirds. The first half an hour was warming up which was incredibly painful because it was all cardio and push-ups. That kind of thing. Then he focused on my defense tactics for half an hour, teaching me blocking and dodging so a man can't get his arms around me.

I landed on my ass more times than I would like to admit, and my muscles absolutely burned with pain. But that good kind of pain that made me feel healthy. I'll be lucky if I don't have multiple bruises showing at the gala tonight, but it's worth it to know how to defend myself.

In the last half an hour, we worked on my offense, which resulted in my butt getting kicked several more times. Jason was grinning the whole time, and I finally managed to pin him down, which is where he called it quits for the day. We've decided to train four times a week, at varying times which I am quite content with.

I took a shower after that, then headed to the shops with Barbara. I've never really been a picky shopper, so it didn't take_ too_ long to find a beautiful dress that would go with my ginger hair. I straightened my hair, so it reached just above my butt and I put some eye make-up on so my honey gaze stood out.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and brushed my fingertips along the silky fabric of my V-neck, long-sleeved lavender dress. I was putting in my clear contacts when Babs knocked on the door and announced that it was time to go. I took a final deep breath in the mirror, before turning and heading out to put myself in the middle of danger.

**Twitter: Emily_Ascough**

**Let me know what villains you want to see! :D**

**Also, I'm beginning a playlist:**

Show No Mercy:

- Elephant Love Medley _from _ The Moulin Rouge

Show No Weakness:

- Bound to You _by _Christina Aguilera

**LOVE YOU GUYS XXXX**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We arrived at the venue, which Bruce had conveniently forgotten to tell us the name of, and I stared warily at the hordes of people walking into the big building. I felt nauseous. I haven't been to a high profiled party since my parents were alive and at least that was in Metropolis. My palms were getting clammy and I tried to wring the material of my dress, but Tim took my hand soothingly. "You don't have to be bait if you don't want to. Bruce will keep you out of danger."

I breathed, "It's not the being bait that I'm worried about. I haven't been in a formal crowd in a while."

He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and then kissed the top of the hand he was holding. With an encouraging smile, he tugged me out of the car and I don't think I can turn back now. People were coming from all directions and they all looking extravagant in their dresses and suits. Tim looked absolutely dashing in his button down red silk shirt and black slacks, but I still can't help to think that we're under-dressed.

When Tim saw me before, his jaw had literally dropped. I think he was exaggerating a little, but he tried to explain that I was indescribable and gorgeous, blah, blah, blah. We made our way towards the entrance and I was almost shaking with nerves. The inside wasn't as glamorous as I expected, but I still clung on to Tim's elbow for dear life.

There were hundreds of people in here and I had no clue who everyone was except a few select reporters whom were at the press conference two months ago. The room itself was simple but elegant, with waiters carrying trays of champagne but there was no place to sit down and relax. My breathing was accelerated with nerves and Tim's arm moved from my grip and onto my waist, shifting me so I was pressed up against his chest. He leant down slightly to whisper to me, "Perhaps we should find Dick, first."

I agreed and soon we were scouting the gala for a familiar mop of black hair accompanied by a sad boy. It didn't take long, he was leaning against the far wall just people-watching and I felt sad when I looked at him… as always. However, when he spotted us, his mood perked up and he stood straighter to greet us. "I'm glad you guys are talking again."

I pulled him in for a friendly hug and he lifted me up in a crushing embrace as one would do to a sister. "I can't ignore him forever, you know that."

Dick set me down and I smiled fondly at him. He leant back to get a good look at me and then grinned. "You look absolutely stunning, Livvy."

I thanked him, but as I did so his attention snapped to something behind me. He seemed like a deer caught in headlights because I've never seen him staring at something this intently. Dick pressed past me and I turned to see who he was moving towards. There was a girl in the crowd and she was so beautiful it's not surprising she stood out.

She seemed about Dick's age and she had long blonde hair and was dressed in a silken forest green dress, looking absolutely breath-taking. Her shrewd eyes were trained on Dick, along with a sly, cheeky grin and that's when it hit me. This is Mercy. I watched as Dick made his way determinedly towards her and it just made so much sense. Her gaze looked to me and she smiled wider and then winked before disappearing amongst the guests.

Tim was standing beside me and sighed exasperatedly. "He loves her so much… It's sad to watch it."

I shook my head gently. "I never realized that she was so gorgeous."

Tim chuckled lightly. "Don't let her beauty fool you. She's a murderer."

A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of that girl killing someone. She looked so elegant and regal. She also had the figure of a gymnast. I bit my lip and looked up at Tim. "Will he be okay?"

He looked into the crowd and then back at me. "He will be fine. Come on, you're supposed to be a female Bruce tonight."

This made me laugh and then Tim gestured to the crowd so I would take the lead. Alright, I could do this. My back was erect and I carried myself with pride, with a serious expression as I began to network around the room with Tim at my side. I spoke to some of the most powerful people in Gotham about matters that I hadn't even heard of, but I think that I am doing pretty well. I sounded intelligent and composed, but really I'm still freaking out.

Tim hasn't left my side all night and for that I'm grateful. His arm has been comfortably around my waist and his fingers have been tickling me in reassurance. Every time someone's looks briefly at his hand I blush and he seems to know it because his grip tightens gently. Tim would be holding my hand but I keep using my hands to talk with gestures just to emphasize whatever point I'm making. Surprisingly, a lot of people asked me about my family and their corporation – not the illegal one – so that made it easier to participate in conversations.

I had just finished talking to someone important, I forgot their name, and wanted to take a break but the reporter, Vicki Vale approached me. Her blonde hair was pulled up and she had an overly-friendly smile and microphone gripped in hand, followed by a skinny camera man. "Olivia! Vicki Vale from Gotham News! Am I able to ask you a few questions?"

Tim's fingers in my side clenched in encouragement. I smiled at her kindly, "Of course, Miss Vale."

"How are you finding living with Bruce? Are you going to be a representative of him just as this party?"

I licked my lips gently and thought before speaking. "Bruce has been very welcoming and I'm happy to call Wayne Manor my home for now. He approached me today to ask if I would represent him and I'm not sure what his intentions are regarding my position in his home."

She smiled, hoping for something juicier from the way her lip twitched. She looked at Tim's hand on my waist. Oh no. "Well, I had no idea that you and Tim Drake were an item! How long has that been going on for?"

I blushed, which betrayed my feelings to her but I remained calm. "Oh, we aren't dating. Just friends."

I felt Tim shift a little which somehow managed to grab Vicki's attention. "Ohhhhh, Tim! You don't seem to agree with what she's saying! Do tell!"

I didn't even look up at him while he spoke. "Livvy is a beautiful girl. A man will be lucky to have her one day, believe me."

Vicki grin as if she hit the jackpot but I guess that was all she needed because she thanked us, took our picture and then wandered off. I sighed once she was gone and leant on Tim. "Good lord, that woman is audacious!"

Tim laughed at me and curled his arm so my body would face him fully and bury my face in his chest. I'm feeling exhausted and we've only been here for about 3 hours. I curled my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. "You're so warm, bird boy."

"And you're so beautiful, Livvy." This made me smile and just hug myself closer to his body. Tim pulled back and I looked up at me. "Care to dance, Miss Wayne?"

I scoffed, but let him lead me to the dance floor. "I'm not Bruce's daughter."

I wrapped my arms back around his neck and his arms were around my waist. "The way you're going tonight, you may as well be able to be. You work a crowd as good as him. Not even Dick is that good."

I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. "I've had practice with my family. All these people care about is money; if you can talk about that, you're fine. Besides, wouldn't it be weird if I was your adopted sister?"

A horrid shiver ran up his spine and he made an odd face at the thought before pulling me further around the floor. We continued like that for a while, just swaying in each other's arms and I rested my cheek on his chest whilst thinking about earlier. He wanted a chance with me.

Did Tim seriously want to have a go at dating? Because seriously, dancing here with me in his arms, I've never felt safer and I know he wants to protect me from everything. It's sweet, especially since he knows I can take care of myself. Maybe I could give it a go. The only harm that can come from it is a bad break-up but I can deal with that if it happened. I looked up to see him already looking down at me, his beautiful blue eyes leaving me awestruck. I took a deep breath…"Tim, I-…"

"Riddle me this, Gotham. It's an easy one." Before I could figure out who was talking, a hoard of men dressed in green and purple piled into the room, swarming around the room's occupants. Women were screaming and everyone was scrambling whilst I tried to figure out who had spoken. I almost smacked myself when I realized that I should have guessed when the henchmen ran in. It was the Riddler. Tim nudged me and signaled that he was going to suit up. I nodded and he was off.

Then I could finally see the podium Riddler was on and he didn't look like a frightening character, but I know better than to judge by appearance. He stood with a microphone in one hand and his cane in the other and he was searching the crowd for someone. He boomed into the device, "What is purple, red and worth a hell of a lot of money? It's so easy, it could kill you."

Oh no. Oh god, no. His eyes found mine and I knew that I was in deep shit. Tim, please hurry. Riddler spread his arms and I took a step back, even though he hadn't taken a step. "Isn't it obvious, Gotham?! It's the dazzling – and surprisingly short – Olivia Hales!"

The people who had been standing around me backed away as if I had a disease so now I was in a clear view of the Riddler and his men. Oh, boy I'm in trouble. The villain jumped down off the podium and made his way towards me and I started to freak out. He was also so skinny for a villain. He was entering the circle that was formed around me when a window smashed and a blur of black and blue landed in front of me. Nightwing. Trust Dick to be the first one here, even with Batman patrolling. He must be doing something important. "Don't touch her, Nigma."

Riddler chuckled and his henchmen pointed their weapons towards Nightwing. "Tell me, Nightwing. What's going to be black, blue and red all over in about half a minute's time?"

The automatic weapons clicked to signal the safety off and I touched Nightwing's shoulder in warning. "The answer is Edward Nigma."

Riddler hesitated as if confused and then turned just in time to see Batman fist collide with his jaw. Chaos erupted after that and people went everywhere, including Dick. I figured this is my cue to escape and I turned and began to move towards the exit quickly, which is hard in heels. People kept colliding with me and I managed to punch a couple of Riddler's men before getting knocked to my side.

A particularly tough looking goon was running towards me and I went to block his attack, but it never came. Crouching in front of the man's crumpled body was the girl from earlier. Mercy saved me. She was barefoot, but still in her gown and looking just as graceful as before, but more fierce. Another man came charging towards us, but Mercy just spun one leg out and sent him flying into a wall. I was still on the ground, just in awe of this woman that caught the heart of Richard Grayson, my belief of her villain ways dissipating instantly.

She was facing me now and I got a look at her properly. She doesn't look like the Joker, but I can see Harley Quinn. Her cheekbones were high and her complexion was fair, contrasting nicely with her green eyes and plump lips. Mercy held her hand out and I took it gingerly. "Hello, Olivia Hales."

"You're Mercy." Good job, Livvy. Nice way to talk to a murderous villain.

"Yes, I am. And you're the girl that has Red Robin around her finger." This made me chuckle lightly and she smiled at me before someone landed next to me.

I jumped at the sound and looked to see Tim standing there. I smacked him on the arm. "Why did you take so long!"

He was puffing. "Sorry, more guys than I thought throughout the building. Shall we go?"

I nodded, but turned to Mercy first who was watching us curiously. "Thank-you for helping me."

She smiled widely, and that's when I noticed the Joker in her. "You're very welcome. Tim is a good friend."

He grunted, and then swung me up bridal style. "I don't think 'good friend' is the right term. 'Former hostage' sounds more accurate."

He didn't even give her time to respond before he was moving to the exit, weaving his way through the fight with me in his arms. The crowd was still thick and Tim was struggling, along with villains still trying to chase us. Eventually we were surrounded and I suggested to Tim to put me down so he could fight. He shook his head and stated, "You'll be vulnerable if I let you go. Besides, without Batman we can't exactly go anywhere."

"Unless someone offers you a lift." Everyone in the room looked up to see Superman hovering above us and I cringed. Please, anyone but him right now. Can I go with Riddler instead? It would be more pleasant.

I was about to call out a rejection myself before I heard Batman call out in his cranky voice. "Go with him! I'll meet you soon."

Shit. Shit. _Shit. _Tim looked at me sympathetically and I decided to just hide my face whilst Tim shifted and I felt strong hands go under his arms and lift us into the air. I struggled just on motorcycles, there's no way that I'm ever going to look down whilst mid-flight. But that wasn't the worst part of this situation; the worst part is that Superman is going to want to talk to me and I have no way of hiding.


End file.
